


Réunion

by FriedCactus (MissCactus)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Confession, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Humor, M/M, author : Rynn Bodt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/FriedCactus
Summary: Russie et Chine se retrouvent seuls après une réunion.





	Réunion

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reunión](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/528650) by Rynn Bodt. 

La réunion venait de se terminer et, comme toujours, aucune conclusion n'avait été tirée. Chine soupira et regarda aux alentours ; il ne restait plus que Russie. Il se rapprocha de lui et se mit à côté de lui. Il écrivait quelque chose. Le stylo s'arrêta. Le russe l'observa de ses magnifiques yeux violets et sourit.

« Quand j’annihilerai tout le monde, tu seras le dernier à mourir. »

« Quoi ? »

« Parce que je t'aime. »

Russie avait une façon très extrême de montrer ses sentiments.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
